Zane's Glitches
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: While on a mission Zane gets hit by the Mega Weapon and he starts to act rude and weird. Not only he is now insult everyone and he threatening to kill them! Is there a way to turn our epic nindriod back to himself or will he become the new Dark Lord!
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't wait any longer. Its coming out today. When you draw and write stories your like me. Zane's a robot= advantages. This references stuff from Twin Adventures and Jay goes to Hollywood so Caroline and Lara are in this story. Let's start this like Cole lovers would.**

**Cole's P.O.V**

Today was a bad day because of our sandball fight last night. Sensei Wu stuffed pie in my mouth. Yes I said it PIE! It was apple! That was a reject dessert if you ask me.

"Sensei! What was that for?!" I asked.

"You were playing and wasted precious time for sleeping to be throwing balls of sand at each other! Go take a shower and then go on the training deck and spar with your sister." Sensei snapped.

"Yes Sensei." I responded. Sensei probably didn't have enough tea or something. He was cranky yet hyped at the same time. After taking my shower I saw Caroline on the deck taking to Lara.

"Yes My Mom does love my creativity! That's why my room is made up of all the drawings that I did from when I was younger. Lara told Caroline.

"Look who woke up finally! You guys were knocked out!" Caroline said in a teasing tone.

"Good for me!" I told her. That's when everyone else came on deck.

"So what are we doing today?" Jay asked in a tired voice.

"Sparing! Did you hear me earlier?!" Sensei whacked Jay with a bo staff.

"OUCH!"

"DON'T YELL AT MASTER WU!"

Sensei and Jay were having a argument until Lara separated them.

"Sensei have you been drinking coffee?" Lara asked.

"NO! Mint tea." Sensei answered.

"Mint tea gives you a lot of energy. So cool down a bit." Lara was doing a good job until the alarm started to ring. Nya came outside in her pjs ( Jay's face=O.O).

"FIRE! RUN STUDENTS! I'LL CALL MYSTAKE SHE'LL HELP US!" Sensei was going crazy.

"Garmadon is attacking the marathon runners in The Forest of Tranquility. " Nya said.

"Nya don't worry! BLADES UP GUYS!" Caroline said. Nya was happy when Caroline said that and wished us luck

**AT THE FOREST**

**Zane's P.O.V**

My brothers and sisters were really excited about facing Garmadon and to let time pass by they told stories.

"Yes the gasoline touched the fire then a HUGE explosion happened and Cole was running for his life and we were only four!" Caroline and everyone else was laughing.

"I remember when Zane had his funny switch on!" Jay said. I remembered that moment and decided to laugh with them until we accidentally ran into Garmadon.

"Hello ninja." Lord Garmadon said.

"Hey LG gotta go we're looking for...oops." Lara said while being embarrassed.

"Now let's go with the flow serpentine get them!" Now we were in a battle with the serpentine. It was pretty easy if you ask me. well until I heard Lara's voice.

"ZANE! BEHIND YOU!" She yelled. Garmadon used the Mega Weapon and hit me.

**SHUT DOWN**

**Jay's P.O.V**

Yep. Zane got hit by the Mega Weapon so we have to carry him back to the bounty. Well Cole did. We forced him too!

"So we have to turn Zane on as soon as we get back to the bounty." I said

"Dude don't worry remember an eye for an eye." Kai said.

"Kai that means if Zane dies we die in the way your putting it." Lara said. I could of sworn Kai blushed and Lara was blushing too! Luckily we got back and we placed Zane on the couch.

"Ok we need to check his switches and stuff like that. Who's good at technology?" Nya asked. Lara opened Zane's hatch and started to work on him.

"He should be working fine! Everything's in place!" Lara said. She turned him back on but he was acting different.


	2. Chapter 2: Zane has a problem

**Kai's P.O.V**"What's up Wheezies?!" Zane said. Sadly he was taking to us. I was looking at Caroline's face. She apparently didn't like our nicknames being 'Wheezies'.

"Zane you know our names and if I don't know what 'Wheezies' even mean." Caroline snapped at him.

"Look Caroline why don't you try a new name for once?!" Zane snapped back at her. Cole went between them to stop the up coming argument.

"Sensei told us to go on the deck so we can train. After that we'll try to fix Zane." Cole said.

"Screw Sensei!We can miss training for one day." Zane said while the rest of us were leaving. We turned around in an instant after he said that. We were flabbergasted! Zane the calm one, polite, and quiet one said those words. Not even Caroline would say that and she clearly doesn't have problem telling the truth even if it hurts so bad that it might kill you.

"Zane! You know that we need to respect Sensei and know one would dare say that on my watch!" Lara said with her blade out.

"So what if you weren't here? What if all of you weren't here? What would Sensei do? Panic and run away or stand up to kill me?" Zane questioned with an evil smirk on his face.

"Zane what are you hinting at?" Jay asked nervously.

"You'll see! All of you will see!" Zane said and he shoves us to get out of the room. We ran after him and we accidentally ran into Sensei.

"Where were all of you? You missed training!" Sensei yelled at us.

"Sensei! Zane's gone and we don't know where he went! Plus he said 'Screw you'! Now we're in a HUGE situation!" Caroline explained to Sensei. He was shocked that this happened.

"In case you guys say that I did this I'm going to tell you that all his wires were in place!" Lara said with her hands in the air.

"I hope Zane is ok. What does the phrase 'screw you' mean anyway." Sensei asked while drinking his tea. Caroline and Cole went to him and whispered what it meant. When they were done explaining what it meant Sensei's eyes got big and did a spittake and we were all covered in tea.

"We need to find away to get our brother back." He said.

**Zane's P.O.V**

I was running in the woods trying to find a way to destroy them. They think they can stop me?! I'm invisible! Even if they stop me now I would out live all of them and maybe destroy their kids. That's when I found Garmadon on the mountain top and he saw me.

"Why are you here alone? Where are your friends?" Garmadon asked me.

"I'm done with them! Each one of them grind my gears!" I yelled. Garmadon was happy about that. He threw weapons at me and I was able to catch them.

"If you hate them why aren't you getting rid of them?" Garmadon questioned me once again.

"I don't have any weapons. Shurikens aren't going to stop all 6 of them and Sensei and Nya!" I pointed out.

"You have a point. Just sharpen each one of the weapons I gave you." He commanded. I took the weapons and ran off. They are in for the surprise of their lives.

* * *

**Yes Zane said "That they grind his gears." I love that part. Also there is a poll on my profile for stories and one of them is a crossover so vote if you can! I don't want you guys to feel left out. Now Questions.**

** Do you like twinkies?**

** If Zane was able to kill one of the ninjas which one would he kill?**

** Doesn't school annoy you sometimes?**

** Do you want me to work on three stories instead of two?**

** Sensei calmed down! What do you think he was drinking?**

** Clues**

**- Makes people energetic**

**- it gives people energy for 5 hours as it says on the bottle.**

**Its pretty easy and if you don't get it I'll put more clues in the next chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Coming up with a plan

**Cole's P.O.V**

Zane has been gone for like a day or so and everyone misses him. The old him.

"Zane has officially gone from the calm one to the ghetto one!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline I don't think that true. It might be a glitch." Nya said.

"Explain why last night I saw red spray paint on the wall that 'Your Next'!" She pointed out.

"It's not from Zane!" Jay said. Caroline facepalmed and moved out of the way so everyone could see it.

**Dear Brothers and Sisters, **

** YOUR NEXT**

** Love your Nindroid brother,**

** Zane**

****Pretty much after seeing that note everyone was silent.

"What could it mean anyway?" Jay said. I facepalmed at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Jay its in red!That means that he's trying to kill us!" I told him.

"We have to find him and stop him! Anytime he leaves us a note that means he was here and that means he has a plan for each and everyone of us. He knows our strengths and weaknesses." Kai stated.

"That's the problem Kai!He knows how we work together and how we act. This time we'll need to come up with a plan so big that even Zane would fall into it!" Lara said. That gave me an idea and Caroline looked at me so she thought of the same thing.

"What do the twins have up their sleeves this time?" Lloyd asked with a grin.

"We act as dumb as a turkey!" We answered and everyone had their 'Are you kidding me' face on.

**Kai's P.O.V**

"Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh!" I said. That was the worst thing I heard in my life. We need to act DUMB to save our friend?! Sheesh we desperate.

"Guys, it may sound retarded but we have too! Zane knows our plans are going to be complicated unless we do it right! Work smarter not harder! The smart thing to do is to make a dumb plan that may easily get Zane back to normal." Cole explained.

"Cole does have a point there. Zane might be making traps around the bounty so we can be killed or something if you ask me." Lloyd told me.

"Yeah but we're all to smart to be thinking dumb!" Jay exclaimed.

"Let Caroline plan it out. After all she can torture people." I said. Caroline flashed me a smile and agreed to come up with the plan. I can tell she has an idea.

"Lara come with me! You have something I need." Caroline said walking out of the room. Lara got up but before she left I winked at her and she smiled.

"So where do you think Zane is anyway?" Jay asked while playing with a straw.

**Zane's P.O.V**

In order for me to get rid of them I need to sharpen these weapons. Garmadon gave me daggers. an ax, a bo staff, a ram, and darts. Since I knew how to use them to kill them i just need to find a place to make them sharp. That's when I remembered that Caroline has pottery wheel! If I make a few adjustments I can make it into a sharpening wheel! Luckily I was hiding in a tree by the bounty.

"Look Lara since Cole asked me to sharpen his scythe I made a few changes to my pottery wheel!" Caroline told Lara. Now that's what I call ironic! I jumped of the tree and used my awesome powers of stealth to get into my room and turned the wheel on. I took the dagger and started to sharpen it.

**Jay's P.O.V**

Zane was totally unaware that all of us were watching him. Sensei and Nya were checking to see if any traps were laid out around or on the bounty.

"All of them will regret meeting me! They will be dead by the time I finished with these weapons." Zane said to himself.

Do you think we should do something?" I whispered.

"Not yet." Lara whispered back to me.

"I think I should kill Cole first after all he kicked me out of the bathroom." We all look at Cole for a moment.

"I was using the bathroom when he came in!" Cole whispered.

"I feel bad for you!" I whispered to him.

"Then I'll kill Jay next because of his big mouth, After Kai because of his attitude, Then Lara because of her obsession of technology, Caroline because of her attitude, Nya is too petty, and Sensei because of his wisdom."

We looked at each other. This is bad! Zane is going haywire if he's going to kill all of us! Nya is not petty! She's a beautiful women from heaven. Cole gave us a signal to quietly walk down the hallway without making a sound. While we were doing that we heard and saw a ram going through the wall!

"Going somewhere?"


	4. Chapter 4: Runaway Ninjas

**Lara's P.O.V**

I was happy that I wasn't the only won who had a heart attack when the ram went trough the guys room door. Everyone had one! Of course Jay Caroline and Cole the ram could of ran trough them!

"Zane your insane! You can't kill us. We're ninja and we'll help you return back to the calm brother that we never had!" I said happily. But that earned me a game of 'Dodge the Daggers'. Kai, Lloyd, and me helped our fallen bros and sis up.

"Are you guys ok?" Kai asked.

"No time to answer! Kai get Cole, I'll get Jay, and Lloyd get your sweetheart!" I commanded. We picked them up and ran for our lives while dodging darts. This was just ridiculous! Zane apparently is the new Freddie Krueger! By the time we were outside we signaled Sensei and Nya to hide so Zaney Krueger wouldn't find them.

"Is he still behind us?!" Kai asked.

"No!" Lloyd and me said sarcastically.

"YES HE IS! HURRY UP AND RUN!" Jay yelled.

"We would be faster if you guys got off our backs!" Lloyd said.

"Wait a minute where's Cole and Caroline?!" Lara asked.

"Uh Oh"

**With The Twins**

**Cole's P.O.V**

Apparently we fell off of Lloyd and Lara because Zane literally was in front of us. We backed up but we were on a cliff so that really wasn't helpful.

"Your finished! I hope both of you enjoyed your lives!" Zane said while claws came out of his hands.

"Dude is this guy the next Wolverine or something" Caroline asked me and Zane out his claws right against our necks.

"We have to jump don't we?" I asked her.

"If we don't we'll die. If we jump off this cliff we may die but we'll die together." Caroline replied with a smile on her face. Before Zane was able to murder us we jumped off the cliff. While we were falling we held on tightly to each other.

"Cole even if we may die remember that I always love you and that we may do everything together." Caroline said. That's when something epic happened. Caroline got her true potential! She was totally flying to a cave and healed the scratches and bruises that we got.

"I GOT MY TRUE POTENTIAL!" She yelled while she was flying in the cave. Then she stopped using her true potential and landed in my arms.

"Hey at least we're alive!" I said while hugging her.

"True that but how do we get out of this cave to reunite with the others?" Caroline asked.

"We'll take a shortcut." I answered back.

**Back In The Forest**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

This made me really upset! If they fell off our backs that means Zane caught up to them and fatality. Lara went up to me and said don't cry and I didn't know what she was talking about until I felt tears on my face.

"So Sensei and Nya are still on the bounty, Cole and Caroline are nowhere to be found, and we're stranded in a forest when our brother became a blood thirsty murder. This is the life!" Jay said sarcastically.

"Your lucky Jay. At least Nya's ok." I mumbled. lara heard me and slapped me across the face so hard that I hit a tree!

"Look dude I don't know about you guys but I know Cole and Caroline are alive and if we gave up right here and now Cole and Caroline would slap some sense into us! We came too far to give up. Our nindroid's in danger because of LG and his Mega Weapon! If we give up the whole universe would be in darkness!" Lara said with hope.

"She's right."

"Who said that?!" I asked.

"Who else would it be?!" A brown light came from underground and a tectonic plate was coming up! It was Cole and Caroline! After Cole used his true potential to move the plate we all hugged them and Sensei Wu and Nya came with them too!

"What Lara said was correct and inspirational. We came too far to give up especially on a friend and brother." Sensei said.

"Plus we found out something very interesting about Zane." Nya said sadly

"What is it?" I asked.

"He's trying to become the new Dark Lord." Caroline and Cole said.


	5. Chapter 5: We have a new helper

**Jay's P.O.V**

I. was. SHOCKED. Everyone was Lara,Lloyd, Kai, and me couldn't believe what the twins said. The worst part is that THEY WERE TELLING THE TRUTH!

"This is SO bad!" I yelled.

"Actually, it gets worse." Caroline said with a grin.

"What's the worse news?!"

"We have to team up and help Garmadon." Cole answered. Lara got pale, Lloyd was speechless, Kai was shocked, and I was trying not to exploded. So I whispered.

"Why do we need to help Garmadon?" I whispered.

"Because he's my brother and even though he caused this he is still in my heart." Sensei Wu said calmly. I could help myself so I bursted out two words.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYY!

**Zane's P.O.V**

After searching and searching I heard someone yell out the words no and why all the way across the forest. That has to be Jay! All that spaz does his talk. According to my calculations it would take me about 10 minutes to reach that part of the forest. They probably heard about the twins death. I don't know about Sensei and Nya but I don't carry about the fool and the petty. When I started to dart across the forest Garmadon called me.

"Zane! I need you to destroy those ninja, samurai and my brother ASAP!" Garmadon yelled at me.

"Don't worry Master! They will be taken care of!" I replied then I hanged up. "You'll be joining them in peace once I become the NEW DARK LORD!"

**Lara's P.O.V**

We heard a maniacal laugh in the forest.

"Guys that's Zane! We need to hurry up and go!" I said. We started to run as fast as we can until the sun started to set. I think it was official. We're lost in the woods with an insane murder coming after us.

"We should camp out here for tonight." Cole suggested.

"We don't even have a choice!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"There are some fruits and berries on some of these trees. Collect them so we may have them as dinner." Sensei commanded.

"Yes Sensei." We all said in unison. I kicked a tree and all the berries came down as if it was raining like there's no tomorrow.

"According to my awesome math skills this is 6,000 berries all together." I said proudly.

"I have 10 bunches of bananas!" Cole said while waving them in his hands.

" I have 500 oranges!" Caroline yelled out.

"100 bunches of grapes!" Jay shouted

" 750 apples!" Lloyd screamed.

" 346 strawberries!" Kai yelled.

"Perfect! Now we can have more than 6 plates of dinner!"Sensei said with joy. "Who's going to cook them. Cole was about to say 'I will' until Caroline put her hand on his mouth and told Sensei that she'll cook the fruits and make something out of them.

"While Caroline cooks, the rest of you can have a break until dinner is done." Sensei said calmly. This is bad. I DON'T MY NINJAGO S WITH ME! I feel alone now.

**Cole's P.O.V**

I was so excited when Sensei said we can take a break. I was dying to climb the mountain that we were next to. When I started to climb the mountain I felt good. Plus I have an awesome view of the forest! While I was climbing I felt a weird bump in the mountain. I accidentally pressed it and I got sucked into cave and went down a slide. After that horrible ride I saw Garmadon eating 'Frosted Snakes'.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled and I got his attention after 5 minutes.

"What are you doing here?!" Garmadon yelled. A frosted snake came out of his mouth and I felt like throwing up.

"We came to camp out but we were also trying to find you." I said while walking up to him.

"Why would you need me?"

"What you did to Zane was just wrong! Now he doesn't want to kill us he wants to kill YOU too! He wants to become the New Dark Lord!'

"Your lies are so last century!"

"WHO THE HECK WOULD LIE ABOUT THAT!"

"YOU WOULD!" I smacked Garmadon into the hard stone wall.

"Now you know I wouldn't lie." I said helping him up.

"I have to trust you?!"

"Just get the Mega Weapon so we can leave."

**Out of LG's Mountain Hideout**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

I was talking to Kai, Lara, Jay, and Nya about random stuff. That's when we heard something coming from the mountains. Its was My Dad and Cole.

"So there's ." Jay teased. He was going to say more until Cole glared at him.

"There's a hideout in the mountains?!" Kai yelled. Garmadon went to Sensei Wu while Cole decided to join the debate his friends were having.

"Lightning is better because lightning causes fires to happen and it shocks people!" Jay bragged.

"That maybe true but fires do the destruction when lightning hits an object!" Kai bragged back.

"THE FRUITS ARE READY!" Caroline yelled. Everyone ran to the logs and sat down around the campfire.

"There you go! Strawberry and banana applesauce with whatever we got from the trees, bushes, and etc." Caroline said.

"May we have more?" Jay, Kai and me asked.

"How did you finish it already?! I gave it to you a second ago." Caroline was astonished by my awesome eating skills so she gave us more. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and such. When we went to sleep it probably was 12 AM.

**In The Morning**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I woke up because of the light shining on my face. If we were back on the bounty the blinds would be the best thing I can use to block the light. I realized it was about 9 AM. Since we still had our 'Runaway Mission' we had to leave as soon as possible. Since I felt like being mean I climbed to the top of a tree and yelled.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" That woke up everyone as soon as it came out of my mouth. I hope Zane didn't hear my 'lovely' wake up call. I jumped down from the tree and walked up to Cole.

"Bro we got to go before you know gets here!" I told him.

The fruits are packed and stuff. Let's go! If Zane catches up to us its game over!" I said. "Sorry for stealing one of your catchphrases Lara." Lara smiled at that and was ready to make the plan go into action.

"So we got LG. Now can the plan go into action or are we going to run like three year olds from a psycho robot." Lara asked me while she was stretching.

"Yes. Sadly if this doesn't work out we may die from Zany Krueger." I responded.

"It's worth a shot though!" Lloyd said while holding my hand. After that we started to run to Ninjago City's harbor. If we get there our plan would be able to start! Hopefully Garmadon isn't two timing us.

**Zane's P.O.V**

Garmadon found out I was going to kill him! Now he's working with teenage spaz attack! No one's going to stop me! Garmadon tracked me down so I have the power to do the same thing!

"They're at Ninjago City Harbor." I said to myself.

I took some weapons with me and decided to take one of Garmadon's motorcycles.

"Zane is here! I WON'T SHOW MERCY!" I yelled. Then I drove off.

* * *

**I literally uploaded a lot of chapters today and I'm happy about it! I care about you guys and cliffhangers. **

**Questions**

** 1. Do you think Zane will have a successful mission**

** you want me to do a Christmas story?**

** 3. What's better Cake or Pie?**

**On last thing! I have a poll up and you guys have the mission of voting for one of the stories in you didn't all ready! Oh and Zane wanted me to tell you guys something!**

**_"Good Night"_**

**_ Love,_**

**_ ZANY KRUEGER _**


	6. Chapter 6: Warehouse War

**Nya's P.O.V**

At 8 PM we made it to Ninjago Harbor. The stars were out a shining bright at easy while we were running from our glitched up friend. If I had a choice I would be the stars.

"Ok We made it and I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Jay yelled.

"Dude! Go behind a tree or jump in the water." Lara said after huffing and puffing.

"No! I would be killing nature!" Jay snapped.

"Actually you would be killing yourself because your kidneys would explode!" Lara snapped back. To stop an argument Cole pushed them away from each other.

"Dude if you don't use the bathroom you're going to die regardless. 1. By exploding kidneys or 2. Zany. If you love nature so much you'll become part of it when you die." Cole said and smiled. Jay ran behind the closest tree by the harbor and luckily no one was there to see him in action. When Jay came back Caroline decided to tell us the plan again.

"So that's it?" Kai asked in amazement.

"Dude its supposed to be a dumb plan! Not the most intelligent plan in the universe." Caroline replied.

"If we're going to do this we'll have to trust My Dad though." Lloyd said with a hint of sadness.

"So true." I said. "But Garmadon HAS to team up with us or he's dead too. So he'll have to do it whether he likes it or not." I pointed out.

Hurry! Let's go in the warehouse before its too late!" Sensei exclaimed. We ran inside the warehouse and got into our position.

_'This plan is supposed to be stupid.'_ I thought. Hopefully everything would go perfectly. Then Kai came up to me and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry Nya. What can possibly go wrong?" Kai told me. I saw Cole and Lara faceplaming after Kai said that.

**Zany's P.O.V**

Apparently the 'Teenage Spaz Attacks' don't want to fight me after all the running they did. I was on the highway making accidents left and right. I jumped in the air and did a 360 with my motorcycle and it made 7 cars crash into each other. I little a candle and threw it onto one of the seven cars and it caused a ENORMOUS explosion! That was a sign that I was arriving at Ninjago Harbor just to end this once and for all.

**Cole's P.O.V**

Yep. Zane's definitely here to kill us and he's not showing mercy by the looks of it. Lara was right beside me because we were bored. after that explosion happened a bumper from on of the cars flew into the upstairs window and it almost hit us.

"So if we die do you think Zane's going to eat us or something." Lara asked me when we were looking down at the burnt totaled bumper.

"I don't know and hopefully we'll get him back as soon as this plan works." I answered.

This better work! Sometimes the dumbest thing to do is troll and Garmadon has a great way of doing it! We better have a great way to before this warehouse has red all over it. At that moment someone kicked the door down. It was Zane and he looked scary!

**Jay's P.O.V**

I had sausages in my hand to distract him. The best thing is that I'd feel like I'm using nunchucks when I'm swinging these around like a mad man.

"A huge explosion happened but nobody died." Zane said while he took out a dagger. "Maybe this will repay for it." The dagger was heading toward Nya! I pushed her out of the way while my sausages were pinned to a wall because of Zane's awesome targeting.

"MY SAUSAGES!" I yelled. Luckily Nya whispered in my ear that was supposed to happen as Caroline said so I went with it. Only one problem that happened though. Kai was fighting Zane!

**Lara's and Cole's P.O.V**

He said what can POSSIBLY GO WRONG! HE JUST HAD TOO!

**Caroline's P.O.V**

WHAT CAN POSSIBLY GO WRONG?! This guy really wants to end our lives and saying that would be jinxing it. Kai gave him luck?

**Sensei's P.O.V**

What is the best way to defeat your enemy? By letting them kill you.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Kai you sir aren't going to make us have weddings encase you haven't noticed.

**Kai's P.O.V**

NO ONE TRIES TO KILL MY SISTER! I DON"T CARE IF I'M NOT WITH THE PLAN! NO ONE WILL EVEN TAP MY SISTER OR THEIR GOING DOWN A CLIFF! I"M GONNA KILL HIM FRIEND OR FOE! I WILL DESTROY YOU! THAT PSST ME OFF!While I was fighting Zane Caroline, Sensei, Garmadon, Jay and Nya ran to me.

"Kai..." Sensei said angrily.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN YOU FOOL!" Everyone said. Even if Cole and Lara were still on the top floor I can tell they would choke me to death because of my temper.

"Sorry?" I said. Then Zane threw me off of him and I was used as a bowling ball and knocked everyone down!

"You guys are really weak! I bet an ant can defeat you!" Zane teased. Now that hurts.

"NINJA..." I couldn't finish because Zane was choking me with one hand and choking Jay in the other. He pinned Garmadon to a wall with darts and Sensei Wu with daggers. Caroline, Nya and Lloyd were under ruble! The sad thing is that the battle just started!

**Lara's P.O.V**

Cole and me saw everything that happened and by the looks of it Kai literally killed our plan! I told him to listen but he said that he was. LIAR. My feelings are hurt.

"We got to do something to save them!" I whispered to Cole. He shook his head in agreement.

"What are we going to use though?" I whispered to myself. Cole tapped me.

"I found to things that we can use but you HAVE to trust me on this!" Cole whispered to me. He should me the two things and I hesitated.

"Ok we can use them. After all the plan is supposed to be stupid." I whispered back to him.

* * *

_**"I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!" -**_**Zany krueger.**

** I'm sorry but one of my favorite quotes that I made up! Like think about it! Kai, Jay ,and Cole used to call him weird before they found out that he was a robot. And in Episode 5 A Can Of Worms he did make some faces that clearly look like he was going to murder someone so that's a reference!**

** Questions**

** What are the 2 objects Cole and Lara were talking about? (They should NEVER GO TOGETHER)**

** Do you want me to make a squeal?**

** Want me to do one about the other ninjas?**

** Will Zane succeed? Find out in the chapter that I'm typing next! I really happy today! XD **


	7. Chapter 7: A Stupid but great thing

**Cole's P.O.V**

"14 gallons of gasoline AND TNT?!" Lara asked.

"You see it so you should believe it!" I said wile lightly elbowing her.

"Cole. YOUR A GENIUS!" She yelled. Sadly, Zane heard her so we decided to set the TNT to blow up in 1 minute. After that the gasoline will bow up and the warehouse to be destroyed! Zane I dunno.

"I knew there were two spazzes missing." Zane said. He dropped kai and Jay and went after us.

"KAI JAY FREE EVERYONE AND GET OUT!" Lara and me yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?!" Jay yelled back.

"DUDE IF YOU DON"T FREE EVERYONE IN 45 SECONDS YOUR DEAD!" We yelled back at them. Lara and I started to run for our lives as Zane decided to throw darts at us and avoid any boxes. Luckily, Kai and Jay freed everyone and they were leaving but Caroline told them to go. She used the boxes to climb up to the second floor and joined us in our race against death game.

"You guys did something stupid didn't you." Caroline asked us while we were running.

"Maybe!" Lara and me answered. That's when the TNT exploded and if you ask me that was pretty awesome! Then it got to our side of the warehouse.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

I watched as the warehouse exploded into a million pieces. Everyone started to cry even my Dad! Until we saw a green light in the sky and four certain ninjas came down.

"LARA, COLE, CAROLINE! WE THOUGH WE LOST YOU FOR GOOD! I HAD A HEART ATTACK." Everyone said. Now this is was just like a Family Reunion.

"How did you guys get out of there?!" Kai asked after crying his eyes out.

"If it wasn't for a..." Cole started then he elbowed Caroline.

"Certain someone who got their true potential..." Caroline elbowed Lara.

"We would of been dead and we got Zane! He overheated because of the explosion!" Lara said while smiling.

"Where's LG?!" Caroline asked. When we heard an evil laugh we turned around in an instant.

"I knew would try to get in my way! Even though you ninja saved my life I will still do evil deeds and one day WIPE you off the face of Ninjago!" My Dad said. He hijacked a speed boat and sailed away.

"Hey Lloyd!" Caroline said and ran up to me."What are you waiting for ? Let's go back to the bounty so we can fix Zane unless you wanna talk for a while."

"Why shouldn't we talk?!" I asked her.

"Jay! Tell everyone we'll meet them back on the bounty!" Caroline yelled.

"Ok! Just be careful!" Jay yelled back. Then he ran off.

"You miss your dad don't you Lloyd?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. at least he still cares for me but he also wants to hurt you guys and you're like my second or real family." I said sadly.

"Don't worry you see him everyday! My dad I need to visit him!" Caroline said in a spunky way.

"You're right Caroline! Plus we need to get back to the bounty! Zane gave us some cuts, bruises, and stuff like that."

"Don't worry! I have that covered! Since we both wear the pants in the relationship. I want to carry you for once."

"It's ok with me! Zane literally made me twist my ankle!" The two walked back to the bounty talking about stuff from cake to Cole's cooking. Both of them were having a good time until Cole heard them and stuffed leftover chili down their throats.

* * *

**Awwww! Aren't they a cute couple? (That's a question if you want it to be) ONE MORE CHAPTER! Coming out today and since I feel like it I'll do a winning story from the polls which is currently 'Losing Something' if you didn't vote...You must the fate of the story relies on YOU! Anyway question time.**

** Do you think Cole was really mean when he stuffed his leftover chili down their throats?**

** Did you like the story?**

** Why was Cole and Lara HAPPY about what they did?**

** Do you want me to make a Christmas Story?**

** Is Zane ok?**

** Did you vote? (I have to ask that question because I need your opinion ;) **


	8. Chapter 8: Things are back to Normal

**Zane's P.O.V**

I woke up in my bed to find all of my brothers and sisters smiling at me. The weird thing is: Lara has a flamethrower!

"Zane! You made Sensei run away!" Kai yelled. I jumped to my feet when I heard that.

"What did I do?! Did I hurt him? Sensei wouldn't leave for no reason." I questioned. Everyone laughed at me and Lara put down her flamethrower and said "He's okay!"

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked my friends.

"Garmadon hit you with his Mega Weapon and turned you into a blood thirsty murder who tried to kill us and Garmadon so you can become the Dark Lord but at the end you got knocked out in an exploding warehouse and came back to the bounty and fixed the glitch!" Lara said with a smile.

"You guys look like nothing happened at all!" I exclaimed. That's when Sensei came in.

"Caroline used her true potential to heal our wounds and Lara used her true potential to save you, herself, Cole and Caroline. They risked their lives for you." Sensei said.

"You can say that just for the fun of it!" Cole said with Caroline laughing at him.

"Zane! You sir need rest." Jay suggested.

"Yeah! We don't want you to have another glitch." Lloyd said with a smirk.

**Sensei's P.O.V**

All of my students were happy to say "Welcome Back" and so was I. Even though this adventure was over I think we learned somethings. I learned that all that running in the forest helped me loose 10 lbs! Also, I learned that fruits are the greatest way to start the morning with and that Zane is a really scary murder. I bet he scared Cole and he's as solid as rock. But rocks aren't flawless. I enjoyed our adventure and I hope there will be more.

Now my students are going to Ninjago City to celebrate the return of their brother and decided to go too. I can tell even though some of our real families are crazy and such my students will always stay like they were long lost relatives.

**Garmadon's P.O.V**

After all of those explosives and such I really thought things were going to work out until I found out he was going to kill me! If he became the Dark Lord whose going to defeat him anyway? My son? While was on the speed boat. I had a picture of each of them in my mind. That's when I got an idea for the one was going to go after. A grin came on my face.

_'This is going to be good'_

* * *

**Cliffhangers at the end of a story= you punching your computer screen :3**

**There will be a squeal and it might be about the other ninjas! You may be panicking but I'll upload the new story tomorrow because TheComingofEpic cares about you fans and followers of my crazy Zane story and other stories.**

**Question time!**

** Things to do at work ( on my profile) which one his the funniest to you?**

** Did you enjoy?**

** Cant you wait for the new story?**

** Aren't we all epic?**

** I'm done with the questions and good night!**


End file.
